Clara Lupin and the shield of hope
by nessaluvsoth
Summary: Harry has a cousin named Clara. This all takes place during the fourth movie cause that's whn I was inspired to write this.I will write a prequel so u know how everything started. 10 reviews before I start each new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

The longest day that had ever come the entire summer. There were children playing and running through sprinklers in their front yards. There was a faint sound from the backyard next door with teenagers splashing in a pool. There were birds playing in the birdbath they seemed to be enjoying themselves, a little too much. There were lounge chairs around a pool in this particular back yard with the birdbath where a teenage girl was lounging. She was a thin, brown haired, bespectacled girl who had the golden tanned appearance that she had spent her entire summer holidays lounged on this exact same chair. Clara Lupin did not once partake in the festivities of her next-door neighbors; she found them too normal for her standards. Clara looked at the table next to her and glanced at a letter she had received late three nights ago from a white snowy owl by the name of Hedwig she knew her well; she belonged to her cousin Harry Potter. He had sent her a letter from England; she was in the home that she had grown up in ever since Lord Voldemort killed her mother along with her Uncle James and her Aunt Lily, the home belonged to an old colleague of her father Remus Lupin, Madame Larose lived in Los Angeles and ran a very small school for girls who were "gifted". Clara had attended this from the age of 11 until 12 when she went with her father to the school, which she was supposed to attend, Hogwarts, the best school in the entire world and Clara believed that. Her father no longer was employed there but she decided to stay on as the only American in the school but unfortunately she could not stay in England for the summer holidays; she always had to return to Madame Larose's. The letter that she had received three nights ago however had informed her that she would be arriving by FlooNetwork to the Weasley's; which she would enjoy very much, she loved magic because it was in her blood, like her mother before her she was a witch, her father was a wizard. She smiled as she read the letter over again, finally people whom she considered her family was saving her. She had never known about Harry and Harry had never known about her or her mother Jaime until last year when Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban prison, they believed that he was after them but infact he was after Ron's rat Scabbers whom turned out to be a man by the name of Peter Petigrew also known as Wormtail; he was the secret keeper for her aunt, uncle, and mother. Everything had spilled out in that moment and Harry and Clara knew that they no longer had to feel that no one in the world understood what they had gone through. Maggie Larose whom was three years older than Clara walked out to the backyard and stared down at her.

" What are you doing Clara? Don't you ever get bored with just sitting out here everyday?" Maggie shook her head as she sat down on the chair next to Clara's.

" No, actually I'm not bored at all. I just finished reading this letter from my cousin Harry." She sat up and put her sandals and robe on. She lifted her sunglasses and put on her glasses to see better and stared at Maggie.

" When are you leaving?"

" Tonight after the muggles around here go to sleep. I think it'll bemorning when I get there. Come help me pack please?" Clara smiled at her with grace.

" Alright, come on, I don't want you going over there and not looking California beach babe hot. You need to show that boyfriend of yours what you got!" Maggie and Clara laughed as they made their way into the house.

"Cedric Diggory" Clara thought about him a lot; they had written to each other everyday this summer. He was the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team; she had met him when they played Gryffindor last year. They had only looked at each other and sparks flew, he was hot there was no doubt and she was hot, always had a horde of boys around her but with Cedric it was different, he never pursued her. She was happy with him but now that they were going to see each other she wondered if their reunion would be a happy one because she sensed that something that had never happened to her before was bound to happen this year, it was a sense of foreboding. They finished packing at 6:48 pm and Clara went to take a shower and prepare herself for the journey. The time went by very slow, Madame Larose and her husband Professor Larose kept entering and leaving Clara's room with tears in their eyes. She just smiled at them, the truth was she wasn't sad at all she was happy to be leaving their home, during the summer it was quite boring they didn't use magic hardly ever and even though Maggie was allowed now that she was 17 the Larose's were so scared that muggles would see them use it. Finally it was time for her to leave, the Larose's closed all their blinds and just as Madame Larose finished a loud crack sounded and a man was standing in the middle of the room. Clara stared at the man with shabby ropes and messed up graying hair, he looked at Clara and held out his arms.

" Daddy!" Clara yelled as she ran into his open arms.

" Hello my darling little girl." He held her tight to him for a long moment then let go as she looked up into his face, he didn't look so good but then she remembered the full moon cycle had just passed, her father was a werewolf lucky for her you can only be a werewolf by getting bitten and also very lucky for her mother.

" Are you here to make sure I get there ok? Cause I sent Dervick like the minute I got the letter from Hedwig saying that I had done this before alone and that I'd be ok." She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

" I'm here only because your birthday is tomorrow and I'm not going to see you. I brought you your present." He held out a parcel and as she opened it tears formed in her eyes, it was a picture of her and Harry when they were babies with her mom and her aunt Lily. She looked up at him and hugged him tightly.

" Thank you Daddy this means so much to me." He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.

" You better be off, Arthur has a surprise for all you kids. Go hurry you don't want to be late. Have fun sweetheart." He smiled and disapperated with a crack.

" Alright I'm out of here, I'll see you guys next summer. Thank you! The Burrow!" she yelled and in a puff of smoke she was in the chimney of the burrow. She coughed and swatted the smoke out of her face, when the smoke cleared she was staring at the Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry. They were all smiling at her as she walked out of their chimney.

" Clara dear, we're so happy that you're here." Mrs. Weasley took her into a big hug, as Clara hugged back, she had liked Mrs. Weasley the first moment she had met her. They all said hi and hugged her even Ron who at first didn't like her very much. Clara and Hermione looked at each other and started to squeal and hug, Hermione was definitely her best friend in the world. Clara took Harry into a warm embrace it was a happy reunion.

" So, everything alright?" Harry asked her.

" Yeah everything's awesome, oh I almost forgot," Clara reached into her bag and took out a parcel. " Happy birthday, I hope you like it." Harry opened it and smiled at her, it was a picture of Hermione, Clara, Ron and himself that they had taken before parting ways last year they were smiling and waving up at him. He smiled at her.

" Thanks, this is great." Harry said as Mr. Weasley clapped and rubbed his hands together.

" Alright now that Clara's here we better be on our way don't want to be late. Clara, Molly will put the things you'll need into the hiking pack and we'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

" For what?" she asked quizzically.

" For the Quidditch Cup remember?" Ron said to her.

" Oh my god I totally forgot. Mrs. Weasley I'll help you put my stuff into the hiking pack." Clara's face went red with embarrassment. Her and Mrs. Weasley finished putting her stuff in her pack immediately. Clara put it up on her shoulders and walked outside where the others were waiting.

" Come on Clara hurry!" Ginny and Hermione shouted as the others began to walk into the forest by the burrow. Clara never imagined how heavy her pack would be. She was laughing at a joke Ginny had told them when she spotted a man waiting by a tree.

" Ah, Amos. Everyone this is Amos Diggory he works at the Ministry with me." Mr. Weasley said as Clara looked at Mr. Diggory.

" If he's here then that must mean…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence when Cedric jumped down from a tree.

" Cedric!" Clara yelled as she ran into his arms. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes looking deeply into hers.

" This must be the young man who's stolen this young ladies heart according to her father; Cedric it's wonderful to meet you." Mr. Weasley said as he shook hands with Cedric. " Well we should be off it's only up a little further." They all began to walk as Cedric held Clara's hand.

" I didn't know you were going to be coming on this trip." He said as they walked along in silence for a few moments.

" Well I hope it like doesn't ruin any of the plans you've seemed to have made for yourself." She pulled her hand away from him and fell behind to walk with Hermione and Ginny. Clara had no idea why she had gotten mad about the comment he had made but she did, suddenly he had annoyed her. He turned around to get her attention several times but she ignored him. They finally reached a hill and the others began to run up to the top where there was nothing more than a raggedy old boot. Clara looked down at it as the others were touching it; of course it was a portkey.

" Why is everyone touching this mankey old boot?" Harry asked.

" This isn't a mankey old boot Harry, it's a portkey." Fred said as he kneeled down and grabbed hold of it.

" Ok everyone on the count of three… One… Two…" Mr. Diggory began.

" Harry come on!" Clara yelled as he grabbed hold of the boot next to her.

" Three!" Mr. Diggory yelled. Suddenly they were spinning around and the sensation was a though they were falling out of a plane. Clara's stomach lurked forward, she had forgotten that the sensation was nauseating. As soon as she had thought that however Mr. Weasley had told them to let go.

" Let go kids!" he yelled and they let go, a second later they landed hard on the ground. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric seemed to be running down.

" That certainly cleared your sinuses." Mr. Weasley said as Cedric helped Harry and Clara up off the ground.

" Thanks." Clara said as she made to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his face and her kiss landed on his lips. Hermione and Ginny began to giggle as the others just turned and walked off. The kiss ended and she blushed.

" I'm sorry if my comment seemed rather rude. I assure you I didn't mean for it to come…"

" Out like that? Yeah I know. I'm just a little over exaggerated sometimes. Don't even worry about it. I'm totally over it." She looked up at him feeling almost knowing that things would be different for the both of them when they got back to school; she didn't know why but in her heart she felt it. He took her by the hand as they walked down the hill towards their campsites.

" I'll see you at the arena later then?" he asked as he smiled down on her.

" Yeah." She said as pulled him down to kiss her. They released and waved good-bye. She looked at the tent, then at Harry who looked at her with the same puzzled expression.

" Come on then everyone." Mr. Weasley said as they all entered the tent. It may have looked small on the outside but on the inside it was as though it was just another house.

" I love magic." He said and looked at Clara and smiled.

" Yeah, me too." She said as she walked over to where Ginny and Hermione were. They looked at her and smiled.

" Why were you so cross with Cedric earlier? He seemed rather pleased to see you." Hermione said as she was putting her blankets on the cot.

" I don't know it's like I was just mad at him all of a sudden. I have no idea where it even came from." Clara looked down at the photograph of the four of them last year and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Clara, are you alright?**

The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Clara walked up the stairs of the arena towards their seats. Clara looked down over the railings they were starting to climb pretty high and she started to wonder just where they were going to sit.

" Looks like some people can't afford the finer things in life!" Clara heard someone yell. She looked down and saw Draco Malfoy and his father Lucious looking up at them with smirks on their faces, to think how could Clara have ever fallen for a complete asshole like Draco.

" Don't boost Draco we wouldn't want to seem better than anyone now would we?" Lucious slammed the end of his cane onto Harry's hand. " Enjoy the game."

" We will, thanks!" Clara yelled as she sneered at the Malfoy's and grabbed Harry by the arm and lead him away. " I've never hated anyone in my life but I really, really like hate them."

" Hurry up you two or we'll miss the beginning of the match!" Fred yelled as Harry and Clara ran to where they had finally stopped. It was so high up but they could see everything. Clara had never even heard of the teams that were playing, she liked Quidditch but she just didn't follow it like the guys did. Fred and George were wearing green for Ireland and Harry and Ron were wearing black and red for Bulgaria. Suddenly there was a roar from the crowd and loud fireworks where a giant leprechaun appeared in the sky. It was the Irish obviously. Then out of nowhere you could see a stream of black and red zipping through the leprechaun.

"It's the Bulgarians!" Fred and George screamed together. Clara watched as they showed the Bulgarians on the screen, she looked up and saw him. He was gorgeous, dark hair with those piercing dark eyes. She was breath taken by him and she didn't even know why. Hermione was clapping so loudly next to Clara but it was as if she were in a trance she didn't care all that mattered was this man and her. Hermione looked at Clara who was staring into space.

" Clara, are you alright?" Hermione asked as Clara shook from her trance.

" What?"

" I asked if you were alright? You seemed to be a bit out there."

" I'm fine I was just looking at the seeker he's really good."

" That's Viktor Krum, Ron's favorite. He's the world's greatest seeker according to the Daily Prophet that is." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at Ron who was cheering so loudly and leaning over so far he almost fell. Clara laughed as Ron turned as red as his hair. In the end the Irish won, but Clara didn't really care about the match she knew that she had to somehow meet Viktor Krum.

The twins were celebrating their team's victory in the tent by dancing around and singing loudly which annoyed Ron severely.

" No body rides like Krum, he rides like the wind." Ron was very upset with the twins.

" Krum? Dumb Krum?" The twins said in unison dancing about. Clara just watched from her cot as she laughed at their antics. The twins always kept her laughing they were great. Harry noticed his cousin in a melancholy sort of state and walked over to her.

" Clara, are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

" I'm like totally fine." Clara looked at Harry who had concern written all over his face. He was about to speak when a loud noise blasted through the air and then screams and the sound of crowds running.

" What's happening?" Ginny yelled as they all ran out of the tent and saw what looked like to Clara the American KKK (a/n: I'm totally against that but that's what death eaters looked like when I saw them.) Then she thought for a second and knew that they were Death Eaters. The crowd was scrambling them all up she heard Mr. Weasley yell to the twins to take care of Ginny. She had grabbed a hold of Harry's hand, as they were both knocked down and unconscious.

* * *

What's gonna happen? I have no idea... Thanks to those who reviewed and to geth the next chapter I need atleast 5 reviews telling me how to make it better for reals... Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
